1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to massaging devices.
2. Prior Art
Numerous devices, for massaging a person""s body are known. Most are provided with the familiar vibrating head for soothing and relaxing muscles with vibrations. A different massaging device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,765 to Adams for breaking down cellulite or lumpy fat tissue to smooth out the skin. It is comprised of a motorized rotating head, and a set of rotating beaters attached to the head in radial positions. The beaters are each comprised of a flexible sheet wrapped around a resilient foam core. When the head is activated, the spinning beaters beat and stretch the skin to break down the cellulite. The foam cores are exposed at the ends of the beaters. Since soft foam is tacky or slightly sticky, short body hair may get caught by the exposed foam and pulled out when the beaters are rotating, and long hair on the head may also get caught by the exposed foam and become wrapped around the beaters. The exposed foam cores thus present a possible safety hazard.
Accordingly, the objectives of the present massaging device are:
to relax muscles;
to reduce cellulite;
to provide user replaceable beaters;
to provide an adjustable handle for comfort; and
to avoid pulling on body hair for safety.
The present massaging device includes a motor, and a rotatable head attached to the motor. A hinged handle is attached to the motor for providing an adjustable grip. Resilient beaters are arranged radially around the head. The beaters are respectively connected to keys by narrowed necks. The keys are detachably secured in longitudinal slots on the head, so that the beaters are detachable from the head. When the head is set spinning by the motor, the beaters are rotated for massaging the body to relax muscles or reduce cellulite. The beaters are easily removable from the slots for exchanging them with replacement beaters. Each beater is comprised of a resilient core, such as foam, completely enclosed by a flexible non-tacky cover, such as a neoprene or vinyl sheet. Although many resilient materials, such as foam, tend to be sticky enough to grab hair if exposed, the beaters do not grab hair because the resilient cores are completely enclosed by the non-tacky covers.